mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
A Salvação e o ser salvo: fácil ou difícil?
A Salvação e o ser salvo: fácil ou difícil? A salvação tem na graça de Deus sua fonte (Efésios 2:8), mas essa salvação pela graça custou a vida do Filho de Deus (João 3:16). Dessas duas verdades bíblicas surge a compreensão de que “a salvação é de graça, mas não é barata”.1 A salvação revela diferentes nuances do caráter imutável (Malaquias 3:6) de um Deus superlativamente Santo (Isaías 6:3), que “''perdoa'' a iniqüidade, a transgressão e o pecado, ainda que não inocenta o culpado” (êxodo 34:7, itálicos supridos). Perdão e justa punição acompanham o trato de Deus com os pecadores seres humanos. “O caráter de Deus revela uma inigualável mescla de graça e justiça, uma plena disposição de perdoar com decidida indisposição de ignorar a culpa.” 2 E nem sempre é fácil compreender plenamente de que forma Deus “equaciona” a relação entre conceder perdão ao indigno pecador ou aplicar o justo e terrível castigo do pecado sobre o culpado de transgredir sua imutável e santa lei. É importante, de início, já atentarmos para a seguinte realidade: o fato que “faz” com que Deus salve alguns ou deixe outros a perecer não é o merecimento, ou suposta dignidade humana (no caso dos salvos), ou uma “especial” indignidade, e rebeldia pecaminosa (no caso dos pedidos), mas sua livre e maravilhosa graça. Todos os seres humanos são reputados na Palavra de Deus como “igualmente” pecadores imperfeitos3, a despeito das reais diferenças que poderiam ser apontadas no grau e extensão de maldade com que os pecados manifestaram essa imperfeição na vida de cada ser humano especificamente. Deus tem misericórdia de quem ele “quer” (êxodo 33:19). E reações humanas ao amor de Deus e à sua verdade como: fé, amor e arrependimento não são obras humanas que concedem salvação ao homem por si mesmas, mas são elas próprias dons da graça de Deus concedidas ao homem.4 Isso não nega a liberdade do homem em crer, amar (a Deus), ou se arrepender livremente5, mas nega que o homem possa produzir essas realidades espirituais separado de Deus, por si mesmo, passando a “merecer” a salvação por ter crido, ou amado a Deus em resposta a seu amor primordial, ou se arrependido de seus pecados contra o céu, pois todos esses são frutos, e não, fontes de salvação. O meio através do qual Deus nos salvou foi a cruz de Jesus Cristo (1 Cor 1:18), na qual ele derramou seu sangue e através da qual ele obteve “eterna redenção” (Hebreus 9:12). Essa eterna redenção (αιωνιαν λυτρωσιν) é: “eterna em seus méritos e eficácia6”. “suficiente para todas as pessoas de todos os tempos... (é a purificação de) todos os pecados passados, presentes e futuros em um só ato de redenção7”. A salvação é uma resposta à experiência do pecado, e revela de forma cristalina alguns dos mais impressionantes atributos do caráter de Deus, e a redenção descrita no livro de Hebreus, através da qual Deus realiza a salvação eterna (Hebreus 5:9), tem por contexto: 1) A aliança eterna (Hebreus 13:20). A salvação da humanidade foi decidida antes do pecado do homem, e a aliança eterna entre o Pai e o Filho foi estabelecida antes da fundação do mundo garantindo redenção e salvação à raça caída pelos enganos de satanás, pois Cristo é “o cordeiro que foi morto desde a fundação do mundo (Apocalipse 13:8). Estudiosos vêem um paralelo dessa aliança eterna com a nova aliança de Jeremias 32:40 e Hebreus 8:8-13.8 2) O perfeito auto-sacrifício oferecido pelo filho de Deus em nosso favor (Hebreus 9:14) A morte substitutiva e vicária de Jesus Cristo em favor dos pecadores era uma necessidade9 para que a redenção fosse efetiva10, e ela foi realizada de forma absolutamente perfeita na cruz de Jesus Cristo, nada lhe faltando. 3) A herança eterna (Hebreus 9:15). A salvação tem como objetivo e resultado final a concessão de uma vida eterna, imortal, perfeita e sem pecado para todo o sempre para aqueles que foram objetos da eterna redenção realizada por Jesus Cristo na cruz do calvário, e sem isso a redenção seria apenas uma fantasia sem sentido e sem propósito. A salvação eterna, entretanto, foi “anunciada pelo Senhor, e confirmada pelos que a ouviram” e testemunhada por Deus “através de sinais, prodígios e vários milagres e por distribuições do Espírito Santo” (Hebreus 2:3-4), sendo uma realidade espiritual que implica na “restauração de todas as coisas” (Atos 3:21), um retorno à perfeição original (Gênesis 1:31) onde não há pecado ou morte (Apocalipse 21:1,4) para todo o sempre (22:5). Porém, no mesmo livro onde temos a alusão à obra de Jesus Cristo obtendo “eterna redenção”, com todas as suas implicações absolutamente radicais em torno de uma perfeita segurança e inabalável confiança na salvação por parte dos que crêem no autor da salvação, temos alguns vislumbres que nos conduzem a uma realidade um pouco mais sombria, em certo sentido, quando lemos: “'''É impossível, pois, que aqueles que uma vez foram iluminados, e provaram o dom celestial, e se tornaram participantes do Espírito Santo, e provaram a boa palavra de Deus e os poderes do mundo vindouro, e caíram, sim, é impossível outra vez renová-los para arrependimento, visto que, de novo, estão crucificando para si mesmos o Filho de Deus e expondo-o à ignomínia. Porque a terra que absorve a chuva que freqüentemente cai sobre ela e produz erva útil para aqueles por quem é também cultivada recebe bênção da parte de Deus; mas, se produz espinhos e abrolhos, é rejeitada e perto está da maldição; e o seu fim é ser queimada.” (Hebreus 6:4-8). “Porque, se vivermos deliberadamente em pecado, depois de termos recebido o pleno conhecimento da verdade, já não resta sacrifício pelos pecados; pelo contrário, certa expectação horrível de juízo e fogo'' ''vingador prestes a consumir os adversários. Sem misericórdia morre pelo depoimento de duas ou três testemunhas'' ''quem tiver rejeitado a lei de Moisés. De quanto mais severo castigo julgais vós será considerado digno aquele que calcou aos pés o Filho de Deus, e profanou o sangue da aliança'' ''com o qual foi santificado, e ultrajou o Espírito da graça? Ora, nós conhecemos aquele que disse: A mim pertence a vingança; eu retribuirei. E outra vez: O Senhor julgará o seu povo.Horrível coisa é cair nas mãos do Deus vivo.” (Hebreus 10:26-31) Negar a salvação pela graça mediante a fé (Efésios 2:8), ou a eterna redenção (Hebreus 9:12) por causa dos textos de Hebreus 6:4-8 e 10:26-31, ou negar os primeiros textos por causa dos últimos é uma irresponsabilidade hermenêutica que nega as palavras de Jesus (João 17:17), e de Paulo, inspirado pelo Espírito Santo (2 Timóteo 3:16), e que se baseia na falta de conhecimento e/ou de entendimento das coisas espirituais.11 Portanto é imperativo que todos os que crêem em Cristo e na Palavra de Deus entendam as implicações naturais que surgem da harmonização desses e de outros textos de forma a entender a verdade única que a Palavra de Deus ensina a respeito da salvação em suas múltiplas nuances como um todo. É fato que existem passagens na Bíblia que indicam ser a salvação por demais descomplicada e incrivelmente fácil de se tornar uma realidade efetiva na vida de um pecador, bastando que ele cumpra etapas bastante simples em torno de aspectos espirituais como por exemplo: crença e fé, alguns desses textos da bíblia são bastante conhecidos por todos que se apegam às promessas de salvação neles contidas, alguns desses textos são: “Quem crer e for batizado será salvo” (Marcos 16:16); “Crê no Senhor Jesus e saras salvo, tu e a tua casa” (Atos 16:31); “Pois não me envergonho do evangelho, porque é o poder de Deus para a salvação de todo aquele que crê, primeiro do judeu e também do grego” (Romanos 1:16); “Mas a Escritura encerrou tudo sob o pecado, para que, mediante a fé em Jesus Cristo, fosse a promessa concedida aos que crêem” (Gálatas 3:22); “E acontecerá que todo aquele que invocar o nome do Senhor será salvo” (Atos 2:21); Esses textos são bastante claros e todos descrevem uma relação de confiança no Senhor, autor e consumador da fé (Hebreus 12:2), que nos concede sua salvação pela graça mediante a fé12: justificando13, santificando14 e glorificando15 o pecador pelo poder de seu amor que redime o homem de sua culpa16 e que adquiriu o pleno direito de salvar o homem dos seus pecados pelo sacrifício realizado na cruz do Calvário17 na qual ele obteve eterna redenção, através do sangue derramado por nós, pelo qual ele mais tarde adentrou na presença de Deus no Santuário Celestial como representante e salvador dos pecadores18. A salvação humana, dessa perspectiva, parece ser uma dádiva extremamente generosa (uma vida perfeita e eterna) a ser recebida de forma extremamente fácil e simples por “todo aquele que crer”. Mas nessas exigências: de crer, ou de ter fé, para “o tomar posse” da salvação já se revelam as primeiras dificuldades com a interpretação popular que entende o crer em Deus, ou no evangelho, como apenas um assentimento intelectual de concordância relativamente “piedosa” com algumas partes da revelação bíblica, recebidas e propagadas simplesmente por tradição religiosa, mas sem uma real convicção, e que por fim não gera genuína vida espiritual naqueles que a professam. Diante desse quadro a Palavra de Deus nos diz claramente: Crês, tu, que Deus é um só? Fazes bem. Até os demônios crêem e tremem. (Tiago 2:19); Meus irmãos, qual é o proveito, se alguém disser que tem fé, mas não tiver obras? Pode, acaso, semelhante fé salvá-lo? Assim, também a fé, se não tiver obras, por si só está morta. (Tiago 2:14, 17). A Palavra de Deus se manifesta contra uma noção simplista, infrutífera e estéril de fé/crença em Deus como única prerrogativa para a salvação! Claro, que uma “crença” ou “fé” realmente bíblica é suficiente para a salvação, como textos já mencionados anteriormente demonstram, mas essa crença/fé inclui: Uma vida cujo coração é purificado pela fé (Atos 15:9); Obedecer (ao evangelho) por fé (Rom 1:5); permanecer firme na fé (1 Cor 16:13); Uma atitude de amor através da qual a fé se manifeste na realidade (Gálatas 5:6); Fazer o bem (Gálatas 6:10); Uma vida que progride na fé com alegria (Fil 1:25); ser “sadio na fé” (Tito 1:13). Tais frutos revelam onde existe fé bíblica verdadeiramente, e conquanto não possamos fazer desses frutos novos “tipos de obras meritórias” através das quais conquistamos a salvação, não podemos igualmente admitir que efetivamente existe fé salvífica onde esses frutos não se manifestam. Diante disso, a salvação dos pecadores já não parece tão simples e fácil como poderíamos pensar em primeira instância e há textos bíblicos importantes, além de Hebreus 6:4-8 e 10:26-31, para confirmar tais fatos: “Porque estreita é a porta, e apertado, o caminho que conduz para a vida, e são poucos os que acertam com ela.” (Mateus 7:14) “Respondeu-lhes: Esforçai-vos por entrar pela porta estreita, pois eu vos digo que muitos procurarão entrar e não poderão” (Lucas 13:24); “Mas esmurro o meu corpo e o reduzo à escravidão, para que, tendo pregado a outros, não venha eu mesmo a ser desqualificado.” (1 Cor 9:27). “E, se é com dificuldade que o justo é salvo, onde vai comparecer o ímpio, sim, o pecador?” (1 Pedro 4:18); Serpentes, raça de víboras! Como escapareis da condenação do inferno? (Mateus 23:33). '''Uma proposta de compreensão Na caminhada cristã, na compreensão teórica e experiência prática da salvação proclamada na Palavra de Deus, essa dinâmica é enriquecedora, antes que contraditória, e nos resguarda de erros mortais para a alma. Algumas pessoas, quando entram em contato com a doutrina cristã na bíblia e na igreja ficam admiradas (geralmente negativamente) com um fato intrigante: A salvação para quem está perdido é muito fácil! Basta aceitar a Jesus Cristo como Salvador pessoal de forma sincera e está feito! Mas a salvação é muito difícil para quem já está salvo! Os salvos devem tomar cuidado com seus pensamentos e comportamentos ao grau da perfeição, e se não fizerem isso, facilmente eles serão reprovados quando Jesus voltar! Mas é importante saber que a Palavra de Deus não se contradiz, e que muitas vezes essas interpretações não correspondem aos textos bíblicos tantas vezes usados para pregar uma salvação fácil aos “perdidos”, e uma salvação difícil aos “salvos”. Mesmo por que, isso por si só é um paradoxo, uma contradição e um contra-senso. A “facilidade” da salvação nos resguarda de desistirmos dessa salvação por nossas imperfeições. A graça de Deus, imerecida, aceita pela fé, e que é totalmente suficiente para nossa salvação é uma verdade cristalina na Bíblia, e temos o direito de participar dessa salvação se cremos em Cristo de todo o nosso coração. E nada pode mudar isso! A dificuldade com que o justo é salvo (1 pedro 4:18), por sua vez, nos resguarda de acariciarmos compreensões equivocadas sobre a natureza da salvação pela fé, e da misericórdia de Deus. Deus justifica pecadores, e não o pecado. E não podemos diminuir a dimensão extremamente maligna e terrível do pecado em nome da graça de Deus. Por isso que, como pecadores, devemos sempre ser alertados dos perigos de crer numa salvação através de uma fé puramente teórica, e que em nada muda a vida de ninguém, pois o resultado é que não haveria diferença entre salvos e perdidos em sua forma de pensar e de viver. Seremos salvos por graça, mas não devemos usar essa graça como desculpa para libertinagem! Pelo contrário. Somos salvos pela graça, mediante a fé, e isso não vem de nós! Mas Deus nos criou e nos redimiu e preparou boas obras para que nelas andássemos. (Efésios 2:8-10). Ezequiel Gomes ---- 1 Ou seja, a salvação é gratuita para o pecador que a recebe pela fé, não podendo ser conquistada por obras meritórias (Tito 3:5; Efésios 2:9), mas custou um alto preço: o sofrimento e morte do “autor da salvação” (Hebreus 2:10) e redentor da humanidade. 2 Nisto Cremos, 137. 3 Romanos 3:9-18 demonstra a universalidade do pecado dentre judeus (os que conheciam a lei de Deus e tinham os oráculos do Altíssimo) e gentios (os que não tinham a revelação especial, mas tinham a revelação natural e mesmo com ela eram culposamente infiéis (Romanos 2:19-32). 4 Romanos 12:3 em relação à fé; 1 João 4:19 em relação ao amor; Romanos 2:4, e Atos 5:31 em relação ao arrependimento. 5 Deus não nos obriga: a crer (Marcos 16:16 mostra que a pessoa deve “decidir” se crê e quer ser batizada ou não), a amá-lo (João 14:15 mostra que devemos guardar os mandamentos se amamos a Cristo) ou a nos arrepender dos nossos pecados (Isaías 1:19-20 diz que o fruto do perdão, que vem após o arrependimento 13:3 e 5, 1 João 1:9 será nosso se quisermos e ouvirmos). Se não fosse assim, Deus obrigaria todas as pessoas a se salvarem, pois deseja a salvação de todos (2 Pedro 3:9), mas o fato é que, mesmo sem negar nossa escolha pessoal, o Senhor não nos permite produzir as realidades espirituais que conduzem à salvação por nós mesmos, independentemente dEle (Ninguém pode vir a mim se o Pai não o trouxer... João 6:44). 6 Clarke, Adam: Clarke's Commentary: Hebrews. electronic ed. Albany, OR : Ages Software, 1999 (Logos Library System; Clarke's Commentaries), S. Hb 9:12 7 MacArthur, John: Hebrews. Chicago : Moody Press, 1996, c1983, S. 229 8 “A nova aliança é uma eternal aliança”. Westcott, Brooke Foss (Hrsg.): The Epistle to the Hebrews the Greek Text With Notes and Essays. 3d ed. London : Macmillan, 1920 S. 450 [9 Lucas 9:22, Atos 17:3, Hebreus 9:16. 10 Sem derramamento de sangue não há remissão (Hebreus 9:22) 11 Oséias 4:6, Lucas 2:50, João 8:43, 1 Cor 2:14. 12 Efésios 2:8 13 Romanos 3:28, 5:1; Gálatas 2:16. 14 Atos 26:18; Romanos 6:22; 1 Cor 1:2; Hebreus 10:14, 12:14. 15 Romanos 8:30. 16 1 Cor 5:19; Col 2:13. 17 Col 2:14. 18 Hebreus 9:12 thumb|right|500px